Talk:Daedra Heart (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Windhelm daedra heart I have not been able to find the daedra heart in the wildhelm barracks, there isnt any container that even produces an alchemy ingredient. Is there some sort of condition? Value About the value. Isn't the price depending on your speech skill? :Yes, and any enchanted effects, potions, etc. But I believe 250 is the base value. In other words, the value before Speech and related effects are calculated in. --— Radical D (bother \ 16:55, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Pieces of the Past bug? Okay so think you may find this interesting, i completed the request and the demoras responed maybe 4 or 5 tmies afterwards but then they stopped spawning, and i havnt seen them in a long time yet the loot inside the shrine still respwns...any idea why?Silverblade1 (talk) 04:54, December 27, 2011 (UTC) They respawn every 14 game days, if you visit the shrine before that time, it will reset the timer and you will have to wait longer than normal. to test this out, visit the shrine, mark the date, wait 15 or more game days and then visit it again. there is no reason why it would not respawn. ~lendial I see thank you Silverblade1 (talk) 14:16, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I just got Skyrim yesterday and I found a Daedra Heart, surprisingly I knew about Daedra Armour from the knowledge of this game from my cousin. He told me it was the best armour in the game. Then I wiki-ed Daedra Hearts and found out stuff about them. The one I found surprisingly was in Whiterun, in the Companions Headquarters, in their quarters, on their leader's desk (or under it). But if you don't want to risk getting slaughtered by the Companions for a Daedra Heart then lower their suspicion and your vulnerability to getting attacked. You first have to join the Companions, then if someone catches you stealing and you don't have enough money to pay off your debts, they'll sheathe their weapons and continue like nothing happened. Hope this helped you! :D - I'm not very good with this wiki editor, so I'm just going to post this here. I can confirm you can buy at least 2 Daedra Hearts from the alchemist lady in Whiterun. Hope someone adds this in on the main page! 10:29, January 6, 2012 (UTC) No there is some sort of bug, i'v waited at least 100 Game days later they have not respawned, i think one of the quest iv done since then might have cuased the issueSilverblade1 (talk) 01:34, January 23, 2012 (UTC) There is one heart hidden under the desk of the head of the companions at whiterun (cellar, room on the back, under left side of table). Condensed? I don't understand why this article must be condensed. Isn't the goal of this website to provide as much and profound information as possible on the various subjects? This article seems complete to me, rather than overgrown in size. The Daedra Heart is a somewhat valuable and rare item, so I would consider the Locations section, which covers most of the page, not only useful but necessary, too. Alenyn (talk) 17:37, March 16, 2012 (UTC) it can also be used to upgrade daedra helmet Heart in Solitude I found a Daedra Heart in Solitude a few seconds ago, it's in the lowest level of the Castle Dour inside a chest. I was going to add it to the Daedra Heart page, but I don't know if it's recurring, random, or limited. Has anyone else found it? -'The' Abbster 22:09, June 2, 2012 (UTC)